Here Come The Chicken
Here Come The Chicken '''(originally called '''The Chicken Song) is a Wiggles song about a chicken hiccuping. It appears in Sailing Around the World, Racing to the Rainbow, and both series of The Wiggles Show!. The first version was done in Wiggly Animation in 2005, while in 2006 there were two Live-Action versions made. Song Credits Sailing Around the World (video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded, Mixed and Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios by Robin Gist Racing to the Rainbow (album and video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier and Sam Moran * Guitar: Anthony Field and Murray Cook * Bass: Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at Tiger Sound, Sydney Australia * Engineered by Alex Keller * Special Guest Guitarist: James Burton Song Lyrics Here come the chicken (Here come the chicken, Chicken down the road) Here come the chicken (Here come the chicken, Chicken down the road) That chicken's got the hiccups (That chicken got hiccups) That chicken got the hiccups Somebody help that chicken please Here come the chicken (Here come the chicken, Chicken down the road) That chicken got the hiccups (That chicken got hiccups) That chicken got the hiccups Give that chicken some water please Appearances Album *Racing to the Rainbow *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles Video *Sailing Around the World *Racing to the Rainbow * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Trivia *As seen in TV Series 4, an alternate title for this song is "The Chicken Song". The clip also appeared in the TV Series 5 episode Musical Bonanza, but it actually repaired The Wiggles' mouths. *The version seen in TV Series 5 was cut partially for time. *In TV Series 5 Murray plays the Chicken, while in Racing to the Rainbow he is played by Anthony. *At one point, the line "Somebody help that chicken, please" is spoken in Spanish. * Some people thought that when the Sailing Around the World video was released, it didn't belong on there. * The Song Was Orignally released in 2005 on Sailing around the World * This song is not to be confused with the one by Werner Thomas and Terry Rendall. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2005 songs Category:2005 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 4 Category:Music Category:Spanish songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs